Starstruck at Goode
by SeaweedBrain WiseGirl1
Summary: Annabeth Chase is America's Sweetheart, but with all the fame and fortune, comes a price. High School. And that's not the only problem. She's got her mind on a certain Seaweed Brain, whose as oblivious as always. But when the choice comes, will she go back to her glamorous life? Or back in New York at Goode High? This story doesn't have demigods. Rated T because of teenage themes
1. Chapter 1

**I've reconstructed this story... So I hope you guys like it! Sorry I've been on and off, I just couldn't come up with a good plot for the story, so I figured I'd just rewrite it... I hope you guys like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO or any of the songs used in this fanfic. I only own the plot :)**

**Chapter 1**

**Annabeth POV**

"Annie!" my overly excited manager Veronica yelled for me from the opposite side of my dressing room. I inwardly groaned when I heard the nickname, as NO ONE is allowed to call me that. Well, no one but Thalia. I walked over to where she was standing, looking at the racks of clothes that lingered on every wall of the spacious room. She was holding up a shimmering gold top, which would definitely accentuate my curves. I gave her a disgusted look, and she sighed and muttered, "Why do I even try?!" while throwing her hands up in the air in the midst of it all. Once she was gone, I laughed to myself. I picked out a loose, black shirt with a yellow and white daisy on the front and yellow skinny jeans to match the flower. Just before I walked out, I laced up my black Converse high tops to tie the whole outfit together. With my blonde curls down my back, I smirked to myself as I walked out the door to get my mic set up.

I was currently standing underneath the stage, on the lift that would raise me up to the height of the stage. I was squatting to avoid hitting my head, because we all know, that hurts. I heard the first few notes of the first song of the concert, and the roaring of the crowds awakened my senses. I felt the lift moving upwards, and soon, I could see the faces of thousands of people all focused on me. "Hello New York City!" I yelled into the microphone, just before I had to sing the first line of my song.

Boom Clap by Charli XCX

You're picture perfect blue  
Sunbathing on the moon  
Stars shining as your bones illuminate  
First kiss just like a drug  
under your influence  
you take me over you're the magic in my veins  
this must be love

Boom clap  
The sound of my heart  
The beat goes on and on and on and on and  
Boom clap  
You make me feel good  
Come on to me come on to me now  
Boom clap  
The sound of my heart  
The beat goes on and on and on and on and  
Boom clap  
You make me feel good  
Come on to me come on to me now

No silver or no gold  
Could dress me up so good  
You're the glitter in the darkness of my world  
Just tell me what to do  
I'll fall right into you  
Going under cast a spell just say the word  
I feel your love

Boom clap  
The sound of my heart  
The beat goes on and on and on and on and  
Boom clap  
You make me feel good  
Come on to me come on to me now  
Boom clap  
The sound of my heart  
The beat goes on and on and on and on and  
Boom clap  
You make me feel good  
Come on to me come on to me now

You are the light and I will follow  
you let me lose my shadow  
you are the sun the glowing halo  
and you keep burning me up with all of your love

I started clapping my hands over my head, motioning for the crowd to do the same.

Boom clap  
The sound of my heart  
The beat goes on and on and on and on and  
Boom clap  
You make me feel good  
Come on to me come on to me now  
Boom clap  
The sound of my heart  
The beat goes on and on and on and on and  
Boom clap  
You make me feel good  
Come on to me come on to me now  
Boom clap  
The sound of my heart  
The beat goes on and on and on and on and  
Boom clap  
You make me feel good  
Come on to me come on to me now  
Boom clap  
The sound of my heart  
The beat goes on and on and on and on and  
Boom clap  
You make me feel good  
Come on to me come on to me now

The crowd was roaring, and that was only the first song. I laughed into my mic, and said, "I'm glad you guys liked that one! I've got some new songs for you tonight, and I'm hoping you like them!" Cue another round of cheers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the concert, I headed back to my hotel room, and watched The Little Mermaid. It was about 11:45, when I got a text from my manager saying she wanted to meet with me as soon as possible. I quickly texted her back and told her to meet me in the Starbucks in the hotel lobby. I threw on a Pink sweatshirt with a hood to somewhat cover my face from being recognized from the public. As I walked down the hall to the elevator, thoughts and worries started making their way into my mind. What was so important that she needed to talk to me about at nearly midnight? Did something happen to my family? I'm not close with them, so I don't even know what they're up to anymore, but it would still be something worth talking to me about. Or did something happen to… Thalia? Thalia was my closest friend, and you could almost consider her my sister. I actually plan on meeting up with her tomorrow for dinner. We talk daily, but I haven't seen her in over a year. I stepped into the elevator as I continue to contemplate the possibilities of the conversation I was about to have.

I was sitting in one of the soft chairs, in the corner of the coffee shop, waiting for Veronica to arrive. I looked up from my chai to see her walk through the doors and look around for me. I lifted my hood up a bit so she could see my face. When she saw me, she started walking towards me and sat in the seat across from mine. I pulled my hood back up snug and greeted her with a half-hearted grin. "Hi Veronica" I say. "What is it that you needed to talk to me about?" I ask. She smiles tiredly at me, and says, "We would like for you to go to high school." I was a bit confused to say the least. "Who is we?" I ask. "Myself and your father…" "My father?" I ask disbelief and anger flaring up inside me. "What makes him think that he can come waltzing back into my life, after three years of not even sending me a letter?" "I knew this would be a touchy subject," Veronica says uncomfortably. "But he is your father, so I've come to terms with him that you can choose any high school in the country to attend, as long as you do attend. Meaning you will have to find your own living arrangements, but that won't be too much of a problem." "Goode High." I answer, completely unfazed. "What?" she says confused. "You said that I could choose any high school in the country, so I choose Goode High here in New York with Thalia." She nods, and says her goodbyes and goodnights, promising me that we will go look at places I could live tomorrow morning. After she leaves, I feel two new feelings swell inside of me. Anger because of my father and his nosiness, and also anticipation for what my future holds for me within the next few weeks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We had figured out where I was going to live throughout my high school experience. I had originally planned out renting out a penthouse, but that had quickly changed when Veronica decided she didn't want me living alone, because her life was back in California. She had called Thalia, and asked where she was currently living, even though I already knew it was with her aunt, and asked if I could stay there. Her aunt's name is Sally and she has a son our age named Percy. Weird name huh? Sally had been happy to oblige because she says her house is too big for three people. So, I had flown back to San Francisco to box all of my belongings up to send them on a plane with me back to New York. Once I had got all the essential things I needed to survive in New York, I took one last look around my home, and walked out the door with a satisfied sigh.

Sally was even sweeter than I had imagined; when I first saw her that was my initial thought. She had long, brown hair with a few gray streaks that tumbled down her back in waves. She greeted and hugged me like I was her daughter, and I noticed she smelled like chocolate chip cookies, and she still had flour on her blue apron. Another reason I knew she was a good person, is the fact that she took me, a complete stranger, into her home and offered to care for me. We started grabbing boxes that carried my stuff, into the elevator, when she suddenly yelled, "Percy! Come help with these boxes!" I heard a muffled 'coming!' from up the stairs, and then the most gorgeous boy appeared in front of me.

When he came down, I felt my knees go weak, and I dropped the box I was holding. They both looked at me, seeing if I was alright, and I just played it off, like I'd just dropped it. But I couldn't help it. He had raven black hair that seemed neatly untamed. You could tell he'd tried to calm it down somewhat, but it was just uncontrollable. Then, I saw his eyes: they were such a vibrant green that seemed to make my heart melt. It wasn't just any green though, it was sea green, and it was the perfect mix of blue and green that you always tried to achieve by mixing pigments on paper. I felt myself and snapped my eyesight towards the ground, blushing. Wait, what? Annabeth Chase does not get lovesick over some boy, and she does most definitely NOT blush. I just had a feeling that this boy would be the death of me.

I was snapped out of my thoughts immediately when he said, "Hey, I'm Percy. I really like your music by the way." "Thank you. I'm Annabeth." He gave me a sly smile, and said, "So you moved here from California?" "Yeah, I don't really know my way around here, so don't start giving me New Yorker talk." I said chuckling. He laughed, and replied by saying, "Well, we're going to have to fix that aren't we? Once we get you all settled; I'll take you on a tour of Manhattan." I genuinely smiled. "I think I'd like that." I said. We grabbed the last few boxes, and slid into the elevator, where he pressed level 7 to take me to my new home.

Percy POV

I was sitting on my bed, listening to my iPod, when my mom came in and told me she had news. I took my earphones out, to listen more carefully, and she smiled at me. "Percy. I need your okay for this before I confirm." I sat up a little straighter and let out a little 'alright' letting her know to continue. "Well, Thalia's friend called, and she needs a place to stay for the school year, and maybe even after that. But it is a girl, so I want to make sure that you're okay with it, because it would be three girls to one boy. If you're uncomfortable, please tell me, and I'm sure she could find another place to stay."

My mind was running on overdrive. I was about ready to say no; because I was almost positive it was Rachel Elizabeth Dare, trying to get closer to me. She had had a crush on me since the fourth grade, we're in eleventh grade now, and I kind of thought she was crazy. She used to be cool, back when she wore her paint splattered jeans, band tees, with her blue plastic hairbrush in her back pocket. But, she had become something of a slut now. Sorry for the language... But that's the only word I can think of to describe her now. She wears miniskirts so short they should be considered underwear, and tops with V-necks so low, it almost destroys the purpose of wearing a shirt. Her face is always caked in make-up, and she wears so much foundation, her face looks orange from a certain light. But she still has the same old red hair; fried, from straightening and curling it so much, but it's still red. Though, instead of telling my mom no, I find my mouth forming the words, "Who is it?" She gives me a small smile like she knows something I don't. "Annabeth Chase", she says. My eyes widen, and I find myself nodding my head that it's okay. Well, I better hide that poster I have of her on my wall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I can't believe that I am about to meet the Annabeth Chase. Much less, live with her for a year. I was trying to run my hands through my hair one last time, before I met her, but I was interrupted when I heard my mom yell, "Percy! Come help with these boxes!" I kind of mumbled before flying down the stairs, three at a time. When I rounded the corner, I saw a head full of the blonde curls that she is famous for. Annabeth Chase. Right when she turned around, she accidently dropped the box she was holding. We made eye contact for about ten seconds, when she immediately looked down and blushed. "Hey. I'm Percy; I really like your music." She looked up, once again, and made eye contact with me. "Thank you. I'm Annabeth" her voice sounded different than when she did on television, it was even more melodic. I didn't want it to become an awkward silence, so I said, "So you moved here from California?" "Yeah, and I don't know my way around here so don't start giving me New Yorker talk!" she said while chuckling. I let out a laugh and said, "Well, we're going to have to fix that aren't we? Once we get you all settled, I'll take you on a tour of Manhattan." She nodded softly, and we each picked one of the last two boxes, and stepped into the elevator. Right here, right now, I know I made the right choice by telling my mom yes. This was going to be the best year.

**Author's note: Thanks for reading guys! Sorry I know it's not the greatest… But this is my first fanfic. Please review and tell me what you guys want on here and I'll do my best to make sure it gets done. Hopefully I get to update as often as I'd like… And if it's going to be updating quickly, it'd be now, because my dumb ankle is broken, so I can't do anything :(. I will update as soon as I can! Thanks guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola everyone! I am so sorry I've taken eternity to write again. I honestly thought that I was going to have a ton of time to write, but unfortunately, it didn't work out like that... Please review if you like the story. I love feedback! Thanks lovelies.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE PERCY JACKSON/HEROES OF OLYMPUS CHARACTERS. ALSO I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SONGS USED IN THE FANFIC!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Annabeth POV:**

We rode up the elevator in a somewhat awkward silence. There was one glass wall towards the back, and I was fascinated with all the buildings shooting into the sky. That view was hardly anything compared to the green-eyed boy standing next to me. He seemed so sweet, but I could tell he was sassy, because he had a little smirk plastered on his face. But at the same time, he was so innocent. You could tell by just taking a glance into his eyes. We locked eyes for a half a second, and it was an instant connection. I never believed in love at first sight. But this was different.

When we got to the top floor of their, our, apartment, Percy fumbled with the keys for a moment. When he finally got them into the key hole, he turned the knob and the door swung open. Sally walked in, carrying boxes, and Percy and I trailed closely behind. I was in awe when I stepped through the frame. It wasn't anything spectacularly designed, but it felt like home. A million different smells wafted through the air. The first and most dominant, was chocolate chip cookies, then cinnamon sugar, and a bunch of other delicious smells. I sighed, and Sally laughed. "Thank you so much for letting me live here Mrs. Jackson, your home is beautiful." I say. "Call me Sally! I sound too old when I'm Mrs. Jackson!" I chuckled and said, "Thank you Sally." She simply smiled at me, and turned towards Percy. "Why don't you show Annabeth her room Percy?"

When I walked into my new bedroom, I was impressed to say the least. It was spacious, with a window facing out over New York City. There was natural light, and the walls were painted a light blue. Usually I like gray, but this was comforting. It was kind of a slate blue, so it was a mix of gray and blue. I sighed contentedly. For the first time, I was unaware that Percy was standing behind me. "You like it?" he asks. I nodded so fast I thought my head may fall off. "Sorry it's empty..." He says. Only then did I realize that there was nothing in the room but my boxes and single suitcase. I wasn't worried about that though. This was my room. For once, I felt normal. Well, as normal as a teen sensation's life can get. I heard Percy say, "We have some furniture left down in storage from my brother and sister if you want it." I smiled in his direction, and he smiled back so brightly, it nearly made my heart melt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To say the least, Sally made some mean cookies. But I realized there was something that made them different from other cookies… They were, blue. That didn't stop me though. The smell was too intoxicating. Percy inhaled cookie after cookie, where I tried to restrain myself because this was only my first day. Through a mouthful, Percy told his mom we were going to the storage shed. After we'd each had our share of cookies, we headed out the door together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as we'd gotten to the storage shed in Percy's old blue pickup, he jumped out of the car and walked to their shed swinging the keys on his forefinger. More swiftly this time than last, he slipped the key into lock, and unlocked the shed. He reached down and grabbed the handle on the bottom of the garage, and I couldn't help but notice his muscles rippling underneath his shirt. The door slid up and I was greeted to a sizeable area filled with two different bedroom sets. One was a just a solid black set. It was sleek, modern, and had a glassy look to it. I realized then it wasn't' what I was looking for. Though, on the other side of the shed, there was a shabby chic bedroom set. Complete with a bed, nightstand, and dresser. It was a creamy white, and I realized it would match the room perfectly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once we'd gotten my room my room all set up, I could really see it coming together. Percy had offered to call a friend to help him bring in the furniture, but I just scoffed and picked up the nightstand single-handedly. Let's just say, Percy was impressed with my muscles. It was really coming together now though. For the first time that day, I'd finally asked where Thalia was. I was informed that she would be home any minute. Sure enough, two minutes later, my punk-loving Thalia skipped through the door with her raven black hair, and 'Death to Barbie' t-shirt. As soon as she saw me she screamed, "Annie!" and ran straight toward me, barreling me over onto the well-worn carpet. I glared at her for half a second, and said, "Don't call me Annie." I could hear Percy and Sally giggling from behind the kitchen counter.

It turns out Thalia had had an idea. And with Thalia's ideas, it's either really good, or really bad. It's rarely ever right in the middle. Though, when I heard this idea I thought immediately it was a really good one. She wanted to start a band called _The Demigods_. So far, she had herself playing lead guitar, and Grover playing piano. Now, all she needed was a bass guitarist, a lead singer, and a drummer. I offered to sing for the band, and Thalia smiled hugely. "Thank you Annabeth! Just because of you, this band will be successful right from the beginning." She stopped for a moment, and hesitated. "Percy… Will you play bass and also sing for us?" I was shocked, I had no idea Percy could play guitar or sing, though I didn't doubt that he could. A flash of pain shot across his handsome features, but he covered with a smirk. "I'll try it Thals, but that doesn't mean I'm in, I'm only hesitating because of you know what…" Thalia nodded understandingly, and I stood there, more confused than I'd ever been in my entire life. The mood changed quickly though when Thalia squealed. I was surprised. THALIA NEVER SQUEALS. "I know! Nico can be drummer!" **(A/N for the sake of the story, pretend Thalia and Nico aren't cousins, and can like each other.)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We were at our first practice as a band, I could tell all of these people were familiar with music, they didn't know how to play together though. But there was potential. With a few more practices, I knew it would all click. That's what happened in my first band. You know, before they kicked me out, so I became Hollywood's It Girl on my own. All in a day's work, right? We were currently trying to play Cool Kids by Echosmith, and I could hear Percy playing on tune perfectly, and Thalia was holding it together. But I could tell Nico and Grover were struggling a bit. They were both very nice people. I admit Nico is a bit mysterious. But he really is super sweet. He wears an aviators jacket, and has hair as dark as night, with an olive complexion. Where Grover, has a wispy beard, and is into all the Save the Earth stuff. But like I said earlier: nice guys.

Thalia was getting frustrated with how the band was turning out, and she was about to just throw it into the bag. But, Percy stepped up and told us to try it one more time, and channel all of our emotion into this song. So we started once again on our cover.

**"Cool Kids"**

She sees them walking in a straight line, that's not really her style.  
And they all got the same heartbeat, but hers is falling behind.  
Nothing in this world could ever bring them down.  
Yeah, they're invincible, and she's just in the background.  
And she says,

"I wish that I could be like the cool kids,  
'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in.  
I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids."

He sees them talking with a big smile, but they haven't got a clue.  
Yeah, they're living the good life, can't see what he is going through.  
They're driving fast cars, but they don't know where they're going.  
In the fast lane, living life without knowing.  
And he says,

"I wish that I could be like the cool kids,  
'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in.  
I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids.  
I wish that I could be like the cool kids,  
'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to get it.  
I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids."

And they said,  
"I wish that I could be like the cool kids,  
'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in.  
I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids.  
I wish that I could be like the cool kids,  
'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in.  
I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids.  
I wish that I could be like the cool kids,  
'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to get it.  
I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids."

Whoa _[3x]_

Like the cool kids

When we'd finished up the song, I was in awe, just like everyone else. We sounded amazing. But we needed original songs. Thalia said she'd figure it out though. We all said our goodbyes and headed home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hopped into Percy's truck with him, but the engine wasn't starting. He called it as a dead battery, and that seemed most likely to me as well. Since everyone else had already left, we figured we would just walk, because neither of us wanted to call Sally to ask for her to come get us. And we also didn't want to hear about it for the rest of eternity from Thalia. Besides, it was nice out. The moon was full and bright, and we looked at the few stars you could see that weren't affected by the pollution of the sky. I'd been living with the Jacksons for two weeks now, and Percy still had me in awe. I could tell, I was falling for him: hard. And this would either end in heartbreak or happiness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Percy POV**

Gods, she was amazing. Her voice was so melodic, and I just felt like I needed to impress her. Don't tell her I said that though. And of course, when I need it most, my truck's battery died, and the engine wouldn't start. She offered that we could just walk, and I agreed. She was looking at the stars and moon so intensely; I'd wondered what she was thinking about. Her blonde hair was hanging down her back in princess curls, and her gray eyes were bright with emotion. I couldn't tell what it was though. I just wanted to wrap her up and kiss her with all I had. I couldn't though. She was an international superstar, and I was just a kid with a lousy old truck, and a dream.

Out of the blue, she said, "Let's play 21 questions." I obliged, as I had wanted to learn more about her anyways. "I'll start. When and where did you learn to play guitar like that?" she asked. First question and she was already on a touchy subject. I figured I might as well tell her, even though I'd never even told Rachel. And she was my best friend before she turned into a Britney Spears wannabe. "My dad taught me. He passed away eight years ago in a car crash. But he was good at singing and guitar. When he passed away, my brother and sister were in the car with him, and they passed too. So it just left my mom and me." "Percy, I am so sorry. You didn't have to tell me all that. I'm here for you if you ever need someone to talk to." I just nodded. I didn't realize it, but a small tear had escaped from my left eye. I felt a slender hand wipe it away, and Annabeth pulled me into a tight embrace. Her hair smelled like lemons, and she seemed to mold into my body like we were meant together. We pulled away, but made eye contact for what seemed like forever, but must've only been a few seconds. I felt myself leaning in, and she seemed to be getting closer too. I closed my eyes, and she closed hers as well. I felt our lips barely brush, and all of a sudden, the sprinklers came on in the yard we were next to. She let out a laugh. A beautiful, joy-filled laugh and I felt myself file that into the part of my brain labeled 'Things I love about Annabeth Chase'. She grabbed my hand and we walked the rest of the way home without any sadness, asking each other questions like no tomorrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a week after we'd first rehearsed with our band, and I really felt it all coming together. Annabeth had the voice of an angel, and once everyone got the hang of it, we were pretty dang good. It was so weird to think that in four days we would be starting junior year. But it was even weirder to think that I'd fallen even harder to Annabeth in the few weeks she had been here. And let's just say the almost-kiss scenario hasn't only happened once. It happened another time when we were watching The Lord of the Rings on my couch. I felt like an idiot after that one. I spilled my drink all over her lap. Of course, being the amazing person she is, she just brushed it off and laughed at it. Another time when I'd brought her some cookies to her bedroom to find her sitting on her bed reading a big book about Greek Architecture. I tried to play it chill but she stood up at the same time I was sitting down and I dropped the plate of cookies. Then, of course, we both reached down to grab them, and our foreheads hit. We made eye contact once again. Things were about to heat up a bit, but then my mom walked in. That was a hard situation to explain.

But anyways, I got off track, the band was doing well: extremely well. My mom had agreed to let us turn the last bedroom into a music room. Annabeth funded it, to my displeasure. I wanted to surprise her with it. But that wasn't happening, because my mom is all about saving. Either way, we got the walls taken out and put back in again so they would be rebuilt as soundproof. There was a brand new set of drums, a whole wall filled with guitars, a keyboard, a grand piano, and a way cool microphone system. This was now my favorite room in the whole house. This was originally what my dad wanted to do with this room. I now felt like I'd finally done something good in his honor. Sure, I'd always been a good kid. But I know that he would've been extremely proud of the young man I'd become.

Right now, we were practicing our newest song written by Annabeth herself. It was called Break Free.

**"Break Free"**  
**(feat. Zedd)**

If you want it, take it  
I should've said it before  
Tried to hide it, fake it  
I can't pretend anymore

I only wanna die alive  
Never by the hands of a broken heart  
Don't wanna hear you lie tonight  
Now that I've become who I really are

_[x2:]_  
This is the part when I say I don't want ya  
I'm stronger than I've been before  
This is the part when I break free  
'Cause I can't resist it no more

You were better, deeper  
I was under your spell  
Like a deadly fever, yeah, babe  
On the highway to hell, yeah

I only wanna die alive  
Never by the hands of a broken heart  
Don't wanna hear you lie tonight  
Now that I've become who I really are

_[x2:]_  
This is the part when I say I don't want ya  
I'm stronger than I've been before  
This is the part when I break free  
'Cause I can't resist it no more

No more, baby, ooh

Thought on your body  
I came alive  
It was lethal  
It was fatal  
In my dreams it felt so right  
But I woke up every time

Oh, baby

_[x2:]_  
This is the part when I say I don't want ya  
I'm stronger than I've been before  
This is the part when I break free  
'Cause I can't resist it no more

Gods, her voice was absolutely amazing. I just dream about kissing her. And I think she may have feelings for me as well. I only think this because we've landed in the same situation three times. I just love her so much. She is just so beautiful. And I enjoy looking at beautiful people. **(A/N TFIOS REFERENCE!)** I know, that someday that girl will be the death of me.

**I hoped you guys liked it. This was written over a span of time. I'm sorry it's not quality work. I really do try my best though. This is for fun :) have a great life everyone. **


	3. Chapter 3

**So, my friends and I had a High School Musical marathon. Right after, we had a karaoke party. I just love my friends. We have a tree house we're working on. It's called Camp Half Blood :) The walls are bright colors, and the floor is aqua, and it always smells musty. Even with all of the flaws, the place is special to all of us; because we created a bond in there. Anyways, let's get on with the story. Thanks to all reviewers!**

**Shangratiger101: Thank you so much :) That means a lot! And yes, the drama is on its way!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy Jackson, or any of the songs used in this fanfic. **

**Annabeth POV:**

Almost a week has passed, and school starts tomorrow. Tomorrow will be the start of a hopefully normal year. The paparazzi have been surprisingly low. Though, I have been careful of how I go about in public. I usually wear hoods and sunglasses, and it disguises me for the most part. Our band, The Demigods, have really hit it off. At our last practice, we'd perfected our newest song, written by yours truly.

_FLASHBACK: "I finished the accompaniment!" I squealed excitedly. This surprised me a bit. I never squeal. Ever. I quickly covered my mouth, while Percy and Thalia laughed at me. I blushed and chuckled. Finally, Nico broke the laughter and asked for the new song. _

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_We'd practiced quite a few times, and we were sounding really good with our new song. I feel like with one more practice, we could get it right. We counted it off, and started. Thalia had to play violin in this song. I can play almost any instrument, and I was the first choice for violin, but trust me, its way hard to sing and play violin. Thalia led us off and the other instruments sort of faded into the beat. Soon enough, I was so caught up in the music; I couldn't focus on anything around me. _

_**"Rather Be"**__  
__**(feat. Jess Glynne)**__  
_

_[Verse 1:]__  
We're a thousand miles from comfort, we have traveled land and sea  
But as long as you are with me, there's no place I'd rather be  
I would wait forever, exalted in the scene  
As long as I am with you, my heart continues to beat_

_[Pre-Chorus:]__  
With every step we take, Kyoto to The Bay  
Strolling so casually  
We're different and the same, get you another name  
Switch up the batteries_

_[Chorus:]__  
If you gave me a chance I would take it  
It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it  
Know with all of your heart, you can't shake me  
When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be  
N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be__[3x]___

_[Verse 2:]__  
We staked out on a mission to find our inner peace  
Make it everlasting so nothing's incomplete  
It's easy being with you, sacred simplicity  
As long as we're together, there's no place I'd rather be_

_[Pre-Chorus]___

_[Chorus]___

_When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be_

_[Bridge:]__  
Hmmmmmmmmmm, hoooooooooo  
Be__[9x]__  
Yeah-e-yeah-e-yeah-e-yeah-e-yeah, yeah, yeah_

_[Chorus]___

_When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be_

_We sounded amazing! I was really pleased with the music, and teamwork of our band. We all connected very well. There was a certain bond that just seemed unbreakable. But we did need another singer. But I do think we could use another guitarist and singer. I think Percy could be very useful as a lead singer. It would take a lot of convincing for him to do that. His father was a music enthusiast, and he'd passed away. It will take a lot of confidence and comfort for Percy to see past that. I can't admit that this song wasn't about him. I feel like the two of us could be something special together. I just wish he'd get the hint already! Boys can be so dense!_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

OUT OF FLASHBACK: School starts tomorrow though. I will admit to say that I am a bit nervous. When you're famous, some nasty rumors can circulate. I don't want anything about my ex to haunt me. Luke was sweet to me; until he met Calypso. Luke Castellan is an actor back in Hollywood, and we met on the set of one of our movies. I was, of course, playing the damsel in distress. He happened to be the ruggedly handsome character that swept me off my feet. Unfortunately, it happened outside of the movie as well. We had been dating for about a year, and one day I came back into my house to grab something I forgot, and I walked in on him doing IT was another girl. I was heartbroken for months. I turned into one of those girls that sing only heartbreak songs: similar to Taylor Swift.

I had already gathered all of my school supplies, and I have printed off my schedule, and all of the necessary information I needed. Sighing, I stood up from my bed, and walked off into the hallway of the Jackson household. I turned around to shut my door, and while I turned the knob, I felt a pair of soft, yet calloused hands reach around my eyes. "Guess who," said Percy. It was clearly him I chuckled and muttered, "Seaweed Brain." He gave me a sly smile that secretly made my heart melt into my stomach. I love and hate how he makes me feel. It feels like I'm on a roller coaster. You love it, but you hate it at the same time. You know? He leaned against the wall in the hallway. "Since we start school tomorrow, how bout I take you on that promised tour of New York City?" I smiled and laughed. "When did you become such a gentleman?" I asked jokingly. He playfully scoffed. "I've been a gentleman the whole time, you just didn't realize it." I laughed once more and pushed past him. "Are we inviting Thalia?" I asked. "No. I think she's at Nico's. I'm pretty sure that they are falling for one another." Like I'm falling for you? My subconscious wanted me to say. I smirked at him, grabbed the car keys, and walked out the door. I looked behind me to see if he was following. He stood there with a sly grin on his face. "Are you going out in your pajamas Wise Girl?" I looked down, and sure enough, I was still in my owl shorts and a T-shirt. I looked up at him, feeling my face heat up. "Not a word," I said. I put his hands up in surrender. He was still in his pajamas too. "I'll be right back," I say.

Twenty minutes later, I looked at myself in the mirror. I had on a grey tank top that clung to my body and showed off my curves without making me look slutty. For my bottoms I was just wearing black shorts that were comfortable and easy to walk around in. I of course had on my grey high tops, and wore a silver chain on my left wrist. My honey-blonde hair was down my back in my signature curls with a New York Yankees hat that somewhat hid my face from the paparazzi. Feeling confident, I walked out of my room, and grabbed a shoulder strap bag on the way out. I made sure I had my phone, sunglasses, and some cash. I took one last look at myself in the mirror and walked out the door to find Percy waiting in the living room. He had a green v neck and denim jeans on. His signature black converse was on his feet. My stomach did a flip and my heart was beating faster. When he saw me he smiled and stared for a moment. Feeling my cheeks warm up, I said, "Ready to go?" He nodded and we were out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**PERCY POV**

"Where to next?" I asked to Annabeth as she looked at the Empire State Building with awe in her eyes. She shrugged to me and said, "You're the tour guide," and she smirked. I rolled my eyes and pulled her along. "You like this don't you." I said to her. "Well of course I do!" she said, "New York is iconic in architecture. I mean, look at all of these buildings! Each is more diverse than the last, and I just can't help falling in love with this city. I could really see myself here one day: settled down with a family, owning my own architecture firm. I always thought that I belonged in California. But I'm starting to figure out that maybe, I belong here. Sorry… I didn't mean to unload all of that on you…" I laughed. "It is amazing here isn't it? There's always so much going on, and for a guy with ADHD, that's always a good thing." She looked at me. Crap. I just told her I have ADHD. "You have ADHD too?" she asked. "Yeah, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to blurt that- wait. You have it?" She grinned. "Yes I do. Dyslexia too!" "No way. Me too! You read too much than. I can hardly read at all and you read like a book a day!" I said. "I guess I just work at it." She said simply. Gods, she's amazing. She's so beautiful. I can hardly see her face right now because of her glasses and hat, but I don't even care. That came out wrong… What I'm trying to say is you can see past her outer beauty. Her personality is so beautiful it's almost as if her body just can't contain it all. She's beautiful in a timeless way. I am so cheesy sometimes I make myself sick. I just can't help myself around Annabeth.

The two of us were now walking through central park, eating ice cream. We were playing twenty-one questions, when we'd come to a fountain. "Want to sit?" she asked. "Sure." I replied as smoothly as I could while eating bubblegum ice cream. "I think it's my turn" she says, "If you could stop time for one moment, and no one but you would remember anything that would happen but you, what would you do?" "I'd kiss you." I said without thinking. Shoot. Crap. Di immortals! Why do I have to ruin everything that I do? I was almost positive I'd just ruined any and every chance I'd ever had with her. I looked up at her face, and once again, grey meets green. I tried looking down out of fear, but she gently grabbed my chin, inviting me to meet her eyes. When it happened, she said, "Well, what if I want to remember that?" I smiled, and felt myself, and she leaning in. Our lips brushed for just a moment. I couldn't control it anymore. I pressed my lips against hers with everything that I had been holding back. Fear of rejection, loss from my dad, but mostly, love for Annabeth. Our lips were moving in sync, and they seemed to fit with one another perfectly. There was a fire in my stomach that had been kindling since the day I met her, but now it was a bonfire, spreading warmth to every inch of my body. I couldn't help but notice that her lips were soft, and her breath was warm. We broke away, and looked into one another's eyes. "You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that," I say. "Right back at you." She says. Our lips met once again, and as soon as they'd connected, they broke apart. Annabeth was falling back into the fountain, and I was still on the edge. I looked up in rage to find Rachel Elizabeth Dare smiling down at me. She flashed a 'seducing' smile towards me and crept towards Annabeth. "What're you doing kissing my boyfriend ugly? That fake blonde hair of yours must've been blinding him from your face, because clearly, I'm much prettier than you are." I was about to punch Rachel when Annabeth stood up from the fountain. "Well, clearly, you don't have very good eyesight, or maybe you're just so unwanted from the rest of the world, that you wouldn't know a celebrity when you see one." She took off her Yankee's hat and brushed her sopping wet curls from her face. "Hey. I'm Annabeth." I laughed so hard I nearly fell back into the fountain, but luckily I caught my grip on the edge right before. Rachel looked shocked to say the least, but she quickly regained her composure. I couldn't help but notice that a crowd was forming, and it looked like a few paparazzi were among them, with large black cameras that stood out. This isn't good. "Well, at least I don't have to go through hundreds of plastic surgeries to be pretty. Or dress in designer clothing to take away from an ugly face." She looked at the crowd with a smug grin, and turned back towards us. Annabeth was about to retort with something so good that I know I'd be laughing for days, but she hadn't seen the paps yet. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her behind me. "Rachel want to know the difference between you and Annabeth? Annabeth doesn't try to be beautiful, and that's what makes her beautiful. You dress like a slut to get people to notice you, and they do: but not for anything good. Annabeth can wear whatever she'd like, and people would still notice her because she has beauty from within. I know that somewhere deep, deep, deep, deep, deep down, there still may be a speck of the girl that I knew as kids. But someone else has come and taken her place, because you are not the Rachel Dare I used to know." I finished and it looked like the crowd was holding its breath. Rachel looked me into the eyes and smiled. "You're just playing hard to get." Oh gods, this girl is crazy. Next she moved to Annabeth. "At least I don't need a boy to protect me, go to hell." She said to Annabeth. "Well I just met hell on earth right here," and gestured to Rachel. That's my Wise Girl. Rachel scoffed and stormed off, shaking her hips like a circus clown the whole way. I smiled down at Annabeth, and she grinned up at me. This could be something right here. I know it. As cheesy as it may sound- it's the start of something new. I threw my arm around her shoulders, and kissed her wet head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**There's the start of the Percabeth relationship, and also the start of high school drama. Sorry it's taken forever to upload. Well, I hope you guys like the story- I was thinking I should bring Calypso in?** **And she and Rachel could kind of gang up together and be a whole lot more drama? Let me know what you guys think! Review! And thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I'm trying to upload more often. Sorry I'm not great at it… I hope you like the story, and please give DON'T OWN ANY OF THE PLOTLINE OR CHARACTERS FROM PERCY JACKSON. NOR DO I OWN ANY OF THE SONGS USED IN THIS FANFIC. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT OF THIS STORY.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Annabeth POV**

I hate girls like Rachel. They are so self-absorbed and they always try to bring you down. To be honest, I wanted to shove her make-up covered ass into that fountain. Sorry for the language, but I have a right to be mad. She pushed me in the fountain! It bugs mostly because I was kissing Percy. Oh my gods Percy. He is such a Seaweed Brain: a handsome one at that. Just as I was about to slip into Percyland, Thalia walked in. "Hey Annie." She said and started rummaging through my drawers. "Uh, what are you doing? And don't call me Annie." I said. "I need your help for an outfit, but I can't tell you what it's for or you won't let me hear the end of it." She quickly let out. I bet it's Nico, I thought to myself. "Does this have anything to do with a certain Death Breath..?" I asked. Thalia looked at me surprised. She scoffed. "Pff. No. What makes you think that? This has nothing to do with Nico! That would be weird because—yeah. Pfff. No." She said while fumbling for the door handle. On the last word, she fell through the door frame and slammed the door. She's got it bad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night, I decided that I was in a music mood. I had already showered, and was in my pajamas early thanks to my little encounter with the fountain. I walked into the music room and picked up the nearest acoustic guitar. I started strumming different chords until I'd come up with a steady beat. I found one I liked, and added some lyrics into the mix. I kept doing this until I'd written a complete song.

**"Fearless"**

There's somethin' 'bout the way  
The street looks when it's just rained  
There's a glow off the pavement  
you walk me to the car  
And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there  
In the middle of the parking lot  
Yeah  
Oh yeah

We're drivin' down the road  
I wonder if you know  
I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now  
But you're just so cool  
Run your hands through your hair  
Absent mindedly makin' me want you

And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress  
Fearless

So baby drive slow  
'til we run out of road in this one horse town  
I wanna stay right here in this passenger's seat  
You put your eyes on me  
In this moment now capture it, remember it

Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress  
Fearless

Well you stood there with me in the doorway  
My hands shake  
I'm not usually this way but  
You pull me in and I'm a little more brave  
It's the first kiss,  
It's flawless,  
Really something,  
It's fearless.

Oh yeah  
Cause' I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress  
Fearless

Cuz I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress  
Fearless

Oh-oh  
Oh yeah

I strummed the final chord of the song, only to hear clapping from the doorway of the room. I looked up to see Seaweed brain standing there with a look of awe written across his beautiful features. "That was amazing Annabeth." I felt myself blush. "Thanks Percy." He came up to me and bowed. "May I have this dance?" He asked in a phony accent. "Of course kind sir." I replied just as cheesy. Before I grabbed his hand I turned on our old-school radio that I insisted on keeping for the band. When the first few bars started playing, I grabbed his hand, and positioned it correctly on my waist. We waltzed around the room, and he spun me in circles until I was dizzy.

High on life, the two of us sunk down to the floor of the room, with the music still playing some love song in the background. We met eyes, and grey met green. This simple gesture has the same effect every time. Somehow, he always manages to make my heart melt. We were both leaning in, and my eyes fluttered shut. Our lips were molded to each other, and it seemed like they were made for one another. The same way my hand fit into his perfectly. I felt his lip asking for entrance against my bottom lip. I accepted, and our tongues fought for dominance. I think he let me win. We both pulled away, breathless, and he whispered into my ear, "Does this make you my girlfriend?" "Of course," I say back to him. "You're so beautiful." I kissed him once again, yet this one wasn't as deep. It was gentle, full of love. Then Thalia walked in- ruining the moment, again. "Hey Annabeth, please don't tell Percy about Nic-"We broke apart quickly, and jumped a few feet from one another. Thalia burst into laughter. "You guys are secretly dating? But he's a Kelp Head! You could do so much better." She said in between fits of laughter. Percy grimaced. "Thalia, I know that! But she doesn't! I don't want her to leave me!" I blushed, and he continued, "But you and Nico? It's about time you two got together. I mean, I always see you guys making googly eyes at one another." Thalia turned into the stumbling, mumbling mess she'd been earlier. Oh, how the tables turn.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Percy POV**

Annabeth had me wrapped around her finger. If she told me to jump off a cliff, I probably would. If you'd told me a month ago I'd be dating Annabeth Chase, I would've told you to check into mental hospital because you were crazy. She was even more amazing in real life. Though I found out that she had weird pet peeves; for example, she can't have the TV volume on an odd number. And when it is she gets all fidgety and nervous. It's weird. But that's another thing I love about her. We were starting school in the morning, and I know she is nervous about it, but she isn't one to admit fear. Yet, she is filled with a certain form of excitement that I can't put my finger on. Oh well, I better get some sleep before my first day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, I felt a feminine voice talking to me. "Percy! Wake up. It's your first day of school." Sleepily, I rolled over and somewhat mumbled, "Mom just five more minutes." Then, I felt a pair of lips on mine. Why was my mom kissing me? My eyes snapped open. Annabeth was looming over me. I guess there's a reason she calls me Seaweed Brain. I grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to me. We kissed for a little bit, but after a few minutes, she reluctantly pulled away. With her blonde curls brushing my face, she says, "We have school. Get up and get dressed. "I groaned and she chuckled. I swear I heard her mutter, 'Such a Seaweed Brain.' She walked out the room to go get dressed for the day. How did I get so lucky?

Looking in the mirror, I tried to tame my hair a little bit, but it wasn't happening. I only broke my comb in the process. I took one last look at myself before walking into the hallway. I was wearing a grey v neck with dark blue jeans and my black converse. After one last attempt of running my hands through my hair, I walked out the door to be greeted by… Thalia. She was wearing her signature 'Death to Barbie' t-shirt with black ripped jeans and combat boots. Her electric eyes popped from all the eyeliner she wore. I sighed. "Hey Thals," and I tried to walk past her to get to the kitchen to eat my blue pancakes made by my mother. I saw springing blonde curls behind Thalia's shoulders, and that made me want to get to the kitchen even faster. But Thalia blocked me. "In here Seaweed Brain." Even though I'm a whole lot stronger than she, Thalia pushed me back into my bedroom. "So you're dating Annie?" I nodded as I kept trying to push past her. "Don't even attempt Kelp Head. You and I are going to have a little talk." My eyes widened, and Thalia turned around and slammed the door. She looked at me with such an intense glare, she might've been frying my insides. I gulped. "Listen here Perseus, if you hurt her, I will hurt you. And if you get her pregnant, it'll be even worse." I felt my eyes bulge up to the size of saucers. "Wh- What? I would'nt ever get her pregnant! And if someone got hurt in this relationship, it's going to be me. Promise. Oh my gosh Thalia. You act like this has happened before!" Thalia's glare faltered for a second. Then I remembered. Annabeth and Luke. "Im not going to pull a Luke on her Thals. I promise!" "You'd better not." She glared at me one last time, and then opened the door, and walked out of the room. I swear that girl could be a prison guard. I unsuccessfully tried taming my hair one last time, and walked out the door to breakfast.

After eating, I grabbed my backpack and keys, and yelled for Annabeth and Thalia. "If you guys want a ride, I'm leaving!" Of course, my Wise Girl was the one who came bounding down the stairs first. "Hey Seaweed Brain!" She looked beautiful as ever. Her princess curls were flowing down her back, and she was wearing a blue shirt with a silver owl pendant, and white shorts. She had light blue converse high tops on, and no make-up. Yet she was still the most gorgeous girl on the planet. I inwardly smiled at how lucky I'd gotten with this girl. "You look beautiful Wise Girl." She blushed and I quickly pecked her lips. We both finally realized Thalia was there when she gagged and said, "NO PDA!" Annabeth said, "Technically it's not PDA since we're in the house, not it public." I smiled and wrapped my arm around her waist. Thalia rolled her eyes and pushed past us. All three of us walked out the doors, and Annabeth slid some sunglasses on her eyes to somewhat hide her face from the public, as she was most likely going to be attacked at school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Annabeth POV**

Getting into the school was bad enough. Maneuvering through the crowds to get to class was even worse. Thanks to Sally's boyfriend, Paul Blofis, we were able to get the same schedule! Thalia, Nico, Percy and I all had the exact same classes. (Which never happens) Our schedule goes:

Math; Mr. Brown

English; Mr. Blofis

Science; Ms. Whiting

Music; Mrs. Laird

LUNCH

Gym; Coach Hedge

Homeroom; Mr. Blofis

It was third period right now, and I was quickly learning Ms. Whiting was an amazing teacher. I couldn't take my focus off of her as she taught. She taught everything with a kind of laid-back urgency which made it so much better. We were just reviewing from the past few years and right this moment we were talking about how Archimedes and learned about the Principle of Displacement. I learned this in sixth grade, but that's okay. Even Percy was interested, which meant this lady was a rock star! Much too quickly for my taste, the bell rang signaling the end of class. Ms. Whiting bid us all goodbye until tomorrow. Here comes Hades once again. Percy grabbed my hand, as we tried to push through the crowds of fans. They were all clinging to me asking for an autograph, and I just smiled and pushed past them. The boys were even worse. And it was making Seaweed Brain angry. I'd had at least 25 boys ask me out on my first day. And the girls all asked Percy out. It was horrible! But the two that stuck out exceptionally, were Rachel Dare and Justin Kroff. You already know how big of a slut Rachel is, but Justin is the male form of her. They should honestly just get together, because they'd be perfect together. Somehow, Percy and I managed to push through the crowd of fans, and get to music right when the bell rang. The teacher looked at us as if she wanted to scold us, but when she saw me her eyes widened in shock. "It's true?" she asked. "Annabeth Chase is here? At Goode High School?" She smiled widely, and for just a moment, she slightly resembled the Cheshire cat. "Well everyone, as we all know, new students have to perform when they come. So, Annabeth, the stage is yours!" She handed me a microphone and I took it from her hand gingerly. Percy smiled at me encouragingly. "Umm, I don't know what to sing?" She laughed. "Do you have anything new?" Suddenly I got a devilish idea. "Well, I am in a new and upcoming band. And all of the members happen to be in this class." Mrs. Laird smiled hugely! "Well then bring them up!" I laughed. "Percy, Thalia, Nico, and Grover, would you please come up?" Thalia shot me a half glare but then broke into a smile. "We will be performing our newest song called Ghost." Percy quickly came up to me and took the mic from my hand. "Written by Annabeth herself." I sent him a glare, and he smirked. They brought me in with the first few notes of the song.

**"Ghost"**

I keep going to the river to pray  
'Cause I need something that can wash all the pain  
And at most I'm sleeping all these demons away  
But your ghost, the ghost of you  
It keeps me awake

My friends had you figured out  
Yeah, they saw what's inside of you  
You tried hiding another you  
But your evil was coming through

These eyes sitting on the wall  
They watch every move I make  
Bright light living in the shade  
Your cold heart makes my spirit shake

I had to go through hell to prove I'm not insane  
Had to meet the devil just to know his name

And that's when my love was burning  
Yeah, it's still burning

_[2x:]_  
I keep going to the river to pray  
'Cause I need something that can wash all the pain  
And at most I'm sleeping all these demons away  
But your ghost, the ghost of you  
It keeps me awake

Each time that I think you go  
I turn around and you're creeping in  
And I let you under my skin  
'Cause I love living in the sin

Boy you never told me  
True love was going to hurt  
True pain I don't deserve  
Truth is that I never learn

_[2x:]_  
I keep going to the river to pray  
'Cause I need something that can wash all the pain  
And at most I'm sleeping all these demons away  
But your ghost, the ghost of you  
It keeps me awake

Give up the ghost  
Give up the ghost  
Give up the ghost  
Stop the haunting baby

Give up the ghost  
Give up the ghost  
Give up the ghost  
No more haunting baby

I keep going to the river

_[2x:]_  
I keep going to the river to pray  
'Cause I need something that can wash all the pain  
And at most I'm sleeping all these demons away  
But your ghost, the ghost of you  
It keeps me awake

The whole class stared at us in awe. Mrs. Laird came out of the shock first. "Oh my heavens! You guys are amazing! You guys are going to be the biggest lunchtime performers yet. So you'd better get ready for today, because you're performing." I groaned. Percy had warned me about this. Goode High had a lot of extremely talented students, and they wanted to exploit that talent at lunchtimes. So if the teachers found someone they liked, they made them perform at lunch. At least you got extra credit for it right?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lunch came a lot more quickly than I would've liked. Music was just so much fun. The five of us and Mrs. Laird were standing behind the curtains in the lunchroom preparing our stuff. All of us agreed we were going to sing Girl on Fire. It was one of my older hits, but it was an oldie and a goodie. This way, people could recognize that I was still on my own as well as in a band. But we also decided to sing another one of our songs as a band, Latch. I wrote this one, but in the end decided it would be better fit for a guy to sing it. So Percy sang this one, and I played bass. And then Mrs. Laird made us choose a song for us to end on. We couldn't decide so she told us to sing the one we sang in music. We agreed, and set up the final touches to everything we needed. Mrs. Laird stepped out in front of the curtains and said, "Hello everyone! So this year, we're going to break the last few years tradition of letting Rachel Dare sing and introduce a new band." I started laughing hard at this. But I quickly regained my composure. "So instead, I bring you, The Demigods!" The curtains swung open, and the first face I saw was Rachel Elizabeth Dare. She was fuming, especially since I was up here and she wasn't. "Hey guys!" I said into my mic. "I am Annabeth Chase, and when I moved here, I met some special people and we decided to form a band. So we hope you guys enjoy it." I smiled at the crowd. "I'm Thalia, I play lead guitar and backup vocalist." Thalia said. "I'm Nico. Drums." Wow. That was so Nico. He's so blunt! "I'm Grover Underwood and I play keyboard." And lastly, "I'm Percy Jackson-Bass guitarist and backup vocalist." All the girls started cheering and yelling out 'I love you!' 'Marry me!' I guess that happened with me too. I snapped out of it. "Anyways, we're The Demigods and for our first number, we'll be performing my old hit, This Girl is on Fire." I said. The first few bars began, and I lead my voice into the song.

**"Girl On Fire"**

She's just a girl and she's on fire  
Hotter than a fantasy, lonely like a highway  
She's living in a world and it's on fire  
Filled with catastrophe, but she knows she can fly away

Ohhhh oh oh oh oh  
She got both feet on the ground  
And she's burning it down  
Ohhhh oh oh oh oh  
She got her head in the clouds  
And she's not backing down

This girl is on fire...  
This girl is on fire...  
She's walking on fire...  
This girl is on fire...

Looks like a girl, but she's a flame  
So bright, she can burn your eyes  
Better look the other way  
You can try but you'll never forget her name  
She's on top of the world  
Hottest of the hottest girls say

Ohhhh oh oh oh  
We got our feet on the ground  
And we're burning it down  
Ohhhh oh oh oh oh  
Got our head in the clouds  
And we're not coming down

This girl is on fire...  
This girl is on fire...  
She's walking on fire...  
This girl is on fire...

Everybody stares, as she goes by  
'Cause they can see the flame that's in her eyes  
Watch her when she's lighting up the night  
Nobody knows that she's a lonely girl  
And it's a lonely world  
But she gon' let it burn, baby, burn, baby

This girl is on fire...  
This girl is on fire...  
She's walking on fire...  
This girl is on fire...

Oh, oh, oh, oh ohhhhh oh oh oh ohhh oh oh oh ohhhh... _[4x]_

She's just a girl and she's on fire

The crowd was going crazy. The cheering was echoing off the walls, and I heard shouts of each one of our names. I laughed and smiled to myself. "Next, we will be performing a song called Latch. I wrote it for myself originally, but when we practiced it for the first time, I realized it would sound better in a male tone, so, I'm pleased to introduce to you, Percy Jackson! The girls in the crowd went wild, and I felt my face flush with anger. Control it Annabeth, he's your boyfriend. Percy walked towards me and passed me the bass guitar, along with a small smirk. He took his place at the mic, and flashed a smile out towards the crowd. I was surprised at how well he was handling this, because he doesn't usually go out like this because he and his father had a special tie through music, and when Poseidon passed away, Percy put his music on the back burner. Finally ready, Thalia and I brought in the beat with a 'Never' as that would be our little backup vocalist job throughout the whole song.

**"Latch"**  
**(feat. Sam Smith)**

(Never _[3x]_)

You lift my heart up when the rest of me is down (never)  
You, you enchant me even when you're not around (never)  
If there are boundaries, I will try to knock them down (never)  
I'm latching on, babe, now I know what I have found (never)

I feel we're close enough  
I wanna lock in your love  
I think we're close enough  
Could I lock in your love, baby?

Now I've got you in my space  
I won't let go of you (never)  
Got you shackled in my embrace  
I'm latching on to you (never)

Now I've got you in my space  
I won't let go of you (never)  
Got you shackled in my embrace  
I'm latching on to you (never)

I'm so encaptured, got me wrapped up in your touch (never)  
Feel so enamored, hold me tight within your clutch (never)  
How do you do it, you got me losing every breath (never)  
What did you give me to make my heart bleed out my chest (never)?

I feel we're close enough  
I wanna lock in your love  
I think we're close enough  
Could I lock in your love, baby?  
I feel we're close enough  
I wanna lock in your love  
I think we're close enough  
Could I lock in your love, baby?

Now I've got you in my space  
I won't let go of you (never)  
Got you shackled in my embrace  
I'm latching on to you (never)

Now I've got you in my space  
I won't let go of you (never)  
Got you shackled in my embrace  
I'm latching on to you (never)

Latching on to you (I'm latching on to you)  
I won't let go of you (never) (No, I won't let go)  
Latching on to you (How you wanna get down)  
I won't let go of you  
(I won't let go, I won't let go)

(I won't let go, I won't let go)  
Never

Never

Oh gods, of Olympus he was good. He had the voice of an angel, and he'd finally shared it outside of music and home. The crowd was roaring, and I was so proud to call him mine. I couldn't help myself, and I ran up to him, and kissed him. On stage. In front of the whole school. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and we heard cheers and a few boos from some people. *cough* rachel and justin *cough*. Luckily, the cheers outdid the boos. We pulled away and he smiled brightly at me, and kissed me on the cheek. "Go get em Wise Girl," he said. I kissed him one more time and passed him back his guitar. I walked back up to the mic and smiled at the crowd. "For our last and final number, we will be performing a song we wrote called Ghost. We've performed once today already in music, so I apologize to those of you who have to hear it again, but I hope you all like it. Here we go."

**"Ghost"**

I keep going to the river to pray  
'Cause I need something that can wash all the pain  
And at most I'm sleeping all these demons away  
But your ghost, the ghost of you  
It keeps me awake

My friends had you figured out  
Yeah, they saw what's inside of you  
You tried hiding another you  
But your evil was coming through

These eyes sitting on the wall  
They watch every move I make  
Bright light living in the shade  
Your cold heart makes my spirit shake

I had to go through hell to prove I'm not insane  
Had to meet the devil just to know his name

And that's when my love was burning  
Yeah, it's still burning

_[2x:]_  
I keep going to the river to pray  
'Cause I need something that can wash all the pain  
And at most I'm sleeping all these demons away  
But your ghost, the ghost of you  
It keeps me awake

Each time that I think you go  
I turn around and you're creeping in  
And I let you under my skin  
'Cause I love living in the sin

Boy you never told me  
True love was going to hurt  
True pain I don't deserve  
Truth is that I never learn

_[2x:]_  
I keep going to the river to pray  
'Cause I need something that can wash all the pain  
And at most I'm sleeping all these demons away  
But your ghost, the ghost of you  
It keeps me awake

Give up the ghost  
Give up the ghost  
Give up the ghost  
Stop the haunting baby

Give up the ghost  
Give up the ghost  
Give up the ghost  
No more haunting baby

I keep going to the river

_[2x:]_  
I keep going to the river to pray  
'Cause I need something that can wash all the pain  
And at most I'm sleeping all these demons away  
But your ghost, the ghost of you  
It keeps me awake

The crowd was going absolutely crazy, and I felt like I'd poured everything I had into that number. I was dancing around the stage, and I'd interacted with the crowd, and personally, I felt as if I'd performed better than I had in Madison Square Garden. But don't tell my manager that. The crowd was going nuts. We all smiled and waved one last time before shutting the curtains. The cheering lasted at least another ten minutes. Truth be told, I'd written Ghost in honor of Luke. He was a demonic person who found joy in bringing others down which pissed me off to be honest. Either way, I should thank that girl who took Luke. Because if she hadn't, who knows whether or not I'd still be with him. And I'm positive I wouldn't be with Percy. And Percy was my other half. Anyone who couldn't see that must've been blind. I love that Seaweed Brain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Thalia POV**

That Rachel girl must really want her head cut off. Because I'm about to ready to do it and make it look like an accident. Why can't she just accept that Percy and Annabeth are meant to be? Everyone else sees it. Ugh. It's giving me a headache just thinking about it. Well, that lunchtime thing was epic. Everybody thought we were some nobodies, well beside Percy and Annabeth of course. Then we came out and performed like an all star. I was proud. I was extremely proud. As I should be. But I was proud of Kelp Head. He hasn't performed like that in ages. I really need to thank Annabeth. He hasn't looked this happy in years to be honest. The way they look at one another is something you'd see in movies. Since their teens, of course they kiss a lot, but even when they aren't you can tell they're in love. That was too deep for me. If anyone tells anybody about that you'll be my next victim after Rachel. Now I just need to get Death Breath to admit he likes me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Percy POV**

Lunch today was great. We rocked it up there. Annabeth was a star. Now we were walking to gym with Coach Hedge. He was this hairy dude with a megaphone. He always had a baseball cap on, and name brand everything; Nike of course. He would yell into this microphone of his, and half the time it would splay out random phrases like 'The Cow Goes Moo!' or just weird stuff like that. We can thank Leo Valdez for that. **(Leo, Piper, and Jason will be coming in soon. ;)) **When we reached the gym, we separated to go change. Nico, Grover, and I headed into the boys locker room, while Annabeth and Thalia went into the girls. Once inside the locker room we saw Leo and Jason, and we all walked up to them to give them a 'bro hug' and then change into our clothes. Jason was Thalia's little brother though the only thing they had in common were the electric blue eyes. Jason was this blonde guy who sort of reminded me of Superman. He was dating Piper, one of Thalia's friends. Piper is beautiful even though she tries so hard to hide it. She has choppy brown hair and kaleidoscope eyes, but she's not my type. Plus, I've got myself a gorgeous Wise Girl. Leo was this little Latino kid who had extreme ADHD. He was kind of elfish, but don't let that fool you. The guy could make anything. Literally anything. I challenged him one time to make a better model of the iPhone, and when he was finished he turned it into Apple and their making it the iPhone 9 because that way they can gradually add in all of the additions Leo had made so it's somewhat caught up to the model he'd made. The kid is crazy good.

After Coach Hedge had taken roll, and introduced himself, he explained the game we'd be playing today. Since it was Thursday and we only had today and tomorrow, we would be playing dodgeball. I was called a captain and to my ultimate displeasure Justin was as well. Him and Rachel were both in this class and it wasn't something I was excited about. I had first pick so of course I picked Annabeth. He got Rachel which wasn't a problem but after that he started picking out the huge guys on the football team. Basically, it was me, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Grover, Leo, Jason, Piper, Katie Gardner, and the Stoll brothers against half the football team and Rachel. No biggie though. We were faster. The Stoll brothers were friends of mine. Connor and Travis Stoll were twin brothers who would major in thievery if they could. They had trouble maker smiles that generally put them in the front seats of a classroom, but they were athletic as all get out. Katie was a good friend of ours too and she and Travis were a thing, they just didn't know it yet. I was extremely satisfied with my team.

Coach Hedge blew the whistle to signal the start and my team got 5/7 balls that were being used. Justin chucked a ball at my chest, and I caught it one handed. Rachel was standing in the corner admiring her nails, when I saw Annabeth hurl a ball straight towards Rachel and knock her off her feet. That's my Wise Girl. Thalia was a beast at dodgeball. She would dive to catch the ball and throw it with enough force to knock a football player off his feet. I was glad she was on my team. The game was over much too quickly, because we'd beaten them so bad. The warning bell rang to let us know it was time to change.

After I'd changed and grabbed my stuff, I walked out of the locker room to see Justin kissing Annabeth. Anger welled up inside me because she was trying to push him off. Nobody else was out of the locker rooms yet. She was kicking him hard but Justin had her pushed against the lockers, and he was holding her wrists above her head with one hand. With the other, I saw him reach down to her butt and grab it and my vision went red. I grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and threw him to the ground. He stood up and threw a punch at me but I dodged and hit him in the gut. It was Annabeth who broke up the fight, and she then punched him in the nose so hard it started bleeding. The bell rang, and the two of us walked to homeroom.

Homeroom was uneventful, and I just wanted to get out of school. Finally, the bell rang, and I grabbed Annabeth's hand and skipped out of there as quick as I could. Besides the fact that Justin tried to move in on my girl, I'd say I had a pretty wonderful day.

**Sorry I'm a failure and can't remember to update ever. O.o Well. I hope you guys like this chapter! ITS LONG HUH! Its Percabeth fluff too :) Please review because I love to hear what you guys think! Let me know if you have any ideas or anything :) Thanks for reading!**

**-SeaweedBrain WiseGirl1**


End file.
